The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses—such as beds, stretchers, cots, and the like—and more particularly to systems and methods for handling the servicing of such patient support apparatuses.
Patient support apparatuses are used in healthcare facilities, such as hospitals and the like, to support patients. As with all medical equipment, patient support apparatuses need to be occasionally serviced, either as part of a routine maintenance schedule, or in response to issues arising from one or more components. Performing such servicing can be challenging for technicians because the healthcare facility may continue to use the patient support apparatuses when they are in need of servicing, thereby preventing the technician from performing the required servicing because such servicing is typically only performed when the patient support apparatus is not being used.